The objective is to improve the efficiency of the recording of biological high voltage (1.0 Mev) electron microscope images so that they can be obtained with the minimum electron beam radiation damage. Photographic emulsions currently in use with 100kv electron microscopes are much less sensitive at 1.0 Mev and high beam intensities are required to obtain the image. To prevent excessive beam radiation damage it is necessary to search for more efficient or sensitive emulsions for use at 1.0 Mev. It is desirable to scan the image at low beam intensity using an image intensifier/TV system but the poor efficiency of the coupling fluorescent screen gives poor performance at 1.0 Mev with available equipment. In this application improved emulsions and coupling fluorescent screens will be developed.